One Kiss Closer to Eternity
by Tempestt
Summary: Vegeta has got himself all tied up and its up to Bulma to get him free. In the case of alien abduction she'll have to use her gorgeous body instead of her brilliant mind to solve the problem.


Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. I don't own DBZ

Hey Everyone!

Ever wonder where I got the idea for Fixation or why I ended Lab Monkey the way I did? Want to know if I'm going to post a third story for Free My Heart? Do you want to know what I think about the Vegeta and Bulma craze or just fanfiction in general? Here's your chance. This Sunday 4/28/13 at 5pm PST I'll be appearing in a **live podcast** hosted by Mallie3 and MayMayB from the google plus Just Saiyan community. You can ask me questions by joining the community and posting questions on the forum that will be asked during the podcast. The link is on my profile. I hope to see you all there so we can chat!

Tempest

A/N: During a late night feeding session I turned on the boob tube and watched part of the stupidest movie I have ever seen. I think I may have lost brain cells. From what I was able to gather, a disease on an alien planet wiped out the entire male population so the women came to Earth to find some males to procreate with. It was one step away from being a really bad porno. I turned it off, but as a testament to my own sick mind this little ficcy was born. Sometimes I just can't stop myself.

This is an old fic I'm reposting.

Warning: Lemon. Mild bondage with a large dose of sugar thrown in to sweeten it up. Hey, I have to assuage my cravings somehow. For extra fun make sure you read the names out loud.

Thanks to LisaB for all her beta genius.

**One Kiss Closer to Eternity**

"Has he made a donation yet?"

"No."

Dr. Ilene Dover flinched as she reported the bad news to her Captain. As the lead medical scientist on the ship, it was her job to make sure that they got a viable sample for implantation. It had been her recommendation that had led to the capture of the specimen that was currently being held in Lab Three. However, she had no way of knowing how stubborn the male could be.

"He's a machine," Ilene hurried to make her explanations. "He didn't even respond to Tess's…umm…manipulations, and you know how skilled she is."

Captain Ivana Kutchukokoff snorted in disgust. She knew for a fact that Miss Tickle could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch. If she hadn't been able to get a donation from the alien male then nobody could.

"Well, throw him back then, and catch another one."

She turned on her heel to leave, but Ilene's panicked sputtering stopped her.

"But…but you don't understand. He's absolutely perfect!"

"No man is perfect." Captain Kutchukokoff arched her eyebrow in denial. Even before the shortage of males on her plant twenty years ago, she had never met one she would describe as perfect.

"Oh, but he is. That hair, his eyes, those abs…" Stars formed in Ilene's eyes, and it took a few seconds to pull herself back together. "Aside from that, he's the strongest, most intelligent male on the planet. It is our goal to make sure that our offspring has the best possible chromosomes. It's bad enough that we have to look outside our own race for donors, but the Council insists that we obtain the best genetic material that we can. After scanning the planet's populace, I can tell you with certainty that we won't find better any where else."

"You have already explained to me that we can't extract a donation, that for the best possible results it has to be ejaculation. If the male won't cooperate despite our best coercive tactics then what do you suggest?"

The Captain glared at her science officer, tapping her toe impatiently. She hated having to deal with academics. She was a woman of action. She hadn't climbed her way to Starship Captain by hesitating.

Ilene shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I've been thinking about it. It's been documented that some species can't become aroused unless they are with their chosen mate."

The Captain's eyebrow rose again. "He has a mate?"

"I'm not sure, but that's the only explanation that I can think of to explain his unresponsive attitude."

Captain Kutchukokoff pursed her lips in deep thought. The explanation did make sense to her. The Eva-O'lutions of the neighboring system were physically incapable of procreating with anyone other than their mates.

"Fine, take a team down to the surface with a scent detector and see if you can find the male's mate. It stands to reason that the female most saturated with his scent would be the one that we are looking for. One way or another, we will get that donation."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ilene snapped off a salute and turned to do her Captain's bidding.

Bulma huffed angrily as she hauled Vegeta's stinky clothes to the basement to toss in the washer. The man was incapable of doing his own laundry, and since the housebot was down for repairs, she had to take up the extra slack.

She had a sneaking suspicion that Vegeta had tampered with the robot, just to get his jollies off by watching her demean herself by doing housework. Ever since Goku had taken off to train in space, her royal houseguest had been a royal pain in the rear. Personally, she would have hired a maid for a week, but her mom wouldn't let her. She said that it built character to learn how to do the simple things, like vacuuming the living room. Bulma snorted softly to herself. _Yeah, right._

She switched on the washer, dumping a liberal amount of suds in with the water. She lifted Vegeta's training gi out of the basket, nearly passing out from the overwhelming aroma of sweat that emanated from the cloth. It wouldn't be so bad if he threw it in the basket to be washed after wearing it once, but no, he had to wear it until it could stand on its own. _Men, filthy animals._

One minute, Bulma was feeding the dirty clothes into the washer and the next she was staring at a cute blonde woman who was dress in some sort of military uniform. Bulma blinked and glanced around, instantly realizing that she wasn't in her basement any more.

"Good afternoon."

Bulma returned her attention to the woman standing in front of her. Her confusion quickly melted away into anger. She had been on enough adventures in her lifetime to know when she had been abducted. The how wasn't nearly as important as the why.

Bulma cocked her fists on her hips and scrunched her face up into a mulish expression.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea who I am?" she screeched, causing the woman in front of her to flinch at the sheer volume. Bulma smirked inwardly to herself. She may not be armed by conventional weapons, but her voice was considered lethal on three continents.

"I assume that you are the mate of the male we procured from your compound earlier today," the blonde said smoothly, recovering quickly from her initial dismay at the blue-haired woman's shrill tones.

Bulma was speechless for a moment. That was not the reply she was used to receiving. What male was she talking about?

The blonde took Bulma's silence as an opportunity to introduce herself. "My name is Dr. Ilene Dover. I am a medical biologist from Alpha Ck-enni'Wun, my home planet."

Bulma quirked a brow, reassessing the woman across from her. She was tall, athletically built, and well rounded. In fact, she looked like something right off the pages of Master Roshi's girlie mags. She certainly didn't look like an alien, but neither did Goku, especially after his tail was cut off.

"Well, I don't care who you are, `cause you aren't nearly as important as I am. I'm Bulma Briefs, the richest, smartest person you'll ever meet in three galaxies. So I suggest that you return me to my home right away." Bulma ended her tirade with a superior smirk that would have done Vegeta proud, and waited for expectantly for her prompt return to her home. She mentally shook her head. Would the bad guys ever learn not to mess with her?

Ilene narrowed her eyes at the cocky, human woman. She was a little taken aback by her attitude. After such a display she had no doubt in her mind that the small female was indeed the male's mate. He had boasted the same arrogant attitude since his arrival as well.

Since talking to the woman wouldn't get her anywhere, Ilene decided that show and tell would be more conducive to her plans. She walked over to a nearby wall and pushed a red button in the middle of the panel. As Bulma watched, the opaque wall turned transparent, revealing her Saiyan houseguest strapped down to a steel table, completely and totally buck-ass naked.

Bulma's arms fell lax at her sides and her jaw gaped open at the sight. She walked over to the window, gazing at Vegeta in awe. He was beautiful, perfectly proportioned, with rock hard abs and thick solid thighs. Absently, Bulma wiped a string of drool from the corner of her mouth. Finally she snapped to her senses, and she turned to Ilene while pointing at Vegeta.

"You captured him," she gasped. She blinked before another thought hit her. "You captured him, and you are successfully keeping him caged. How is that possible?"

"Well, we are scientists. Ki is no match for technology." Ilene fluffed her baby chick, yellow hair, smiling smugly at Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eyes, turning back towards Vegeta. While seeing him stretched out and naked was enticing, (after all she was a healthy woman,) his cuffs interested her more. She was fascinated by the fact that these aliens had access to technology that could restrain the Saiyan Prince, seemingly without effort. It was utterly amazing.

"Perhaps you would like to listen to me now."

Bulma wanted to reach out and slap the nasty smirk off the woman's face, but more than that she wanted to get into the room with Vegeta. The best way to do that she figured was to allow the alien to gloat over her victory.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Bulma waved her hand nonchalantly in the air while never taking her eyes off Vegeta's restraints.

Ilene scowled, but decided to ignore Bulma's rudeness. "As I was saying, I'm from Alpha K-enni'Wun. Twenty years ago a horrible plague wiped out all but a few males of my species. Since then we have been struggling to procreate our race. Unfortunately, the remaining male populace is so small that we can no longer utilize them as breeders."

"Yah, I guess that would result in a lot of uncle-daddies and sister-mamas, wouldn't it?"

Ilene's brows pointed into a "V" of confusion at Bulma's question. "Excuse me?"

"Everyone would eventually be related to each other. Kinda like the back woods of the Ozarks."

"Umm, yes. Genetic relation was becoming a problem. We needed to seek out suitable replacement breeders. Since we have to delve into cross breeding, we decided that only the strongest, most intelligent males would be acceptable."

Bulma suddenly whirled on the woman, startling Ilene into taking a step back.

"Oh My Gawd! You are trying to breed with Vegeta? The Vegeta. Mister `I'm the Prince of All Saiyans'."

Bulma stared at her bug-eyed, and Ilene stuttered for a response. "Well, yes. Genetically he's perfect. In fact I have never seen a more perfect male. True, he's a little short, but I should be able to tweak the DNA accordingly."

Bulma hazarded a quick glance over her shoulder, silently agreeing with the Doctor's assessment that Vegeta was perfect. He did have a body that could stop asexual Namek in his tracks, but to breed with him! Against his will no less. This she had to see.

Bulma took a cautious step back from the window, suddenly afraid of Vegeta seeing her. She darted a panicked look at Ilene.

"You realize that he's going to kill you for this. Not only you, but everyone on this ship."

"I don't think so. It's been my experience that a well-sated male hardly ever destroys anything."

Bulma turned to face the two females who had entered the room without her realizing it. She felt an instant flicker of dislike as she eyed the woman who just spoke. She was average height with long, fiery red hair that reached her waist. She wore a high cut dress that barely covered her crotch and was so low cut that she was in danger of popping out. The woman languidly ran her painted fingernails through her long hair, her bow-shaped mouth curling into a sexy self-satisfied smile. Unconsciously Bulma's hands curled into fists at her side.

"This is Captain Ivana Kutchukokoff and Tess Tickle." Ilene introduced the newcomers politely.

Bulma tore her eyes away from Tess and nodded to the Captain. With a hint of scorn she noticed that the Captain was big breasted as well, but she had the decency to try to bind them under her uniform. In fact, from the stern way she held herself and her severe hair style, Bulma was a little surprised that she didn't see her slash a riding crop against her thigh.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss…" The Captain waited expectantly for Bulma to fill in the blanks, and she didn't disappoint her. Bulma's curiosity was fully peaked now, and she didn't want to risk being thrown off the ship due to her rudeness.

"Briefs, Bulma Briefs. No one has explained to me yet why I am here."

The Captain shot Ilene a disapproving look before returning her attention to Bulma.

"I'm very sorry for that. Has Dr. Dover explained to you the tragedy that befell our race?"

"Yes, yes. I understand why you have Vegeta. I just don't know why you captured me as well."

"Despite our best efforts, we have been unable to obtain a donation from the male in question."

The Captain glanced at Tess who wiped the side of her mouth with her forefinger. She smiled insinuatingly at Bulma, causing her hackles to stand on end unexpectedly.

"Not at all?" Bulma was a little surprised; after all Tess was a very sexy woman.

"He didn't even get aroused." Ilene spat with disgust along with a little bit of awe.

Bulma turned, her eyes wide. "Not even a twitch?"

Ilene shook her head negatively, and Bulma took a moment to absorb that information. She knew that Vegeta had an unnatural control over his body, but this seemed to be impossible. She had never seen a man who could control their erection. In fact, it seemed to her that the penis was what ruled most men.

"Its obvious to us that only his mate will be able to arouse him."

Bulma waited for Ilene to finish. When she didn't, understanding slowly dawned on her. Her mouth popped open and her eyes bulged.

"You think that I'm Vegeta's mate!"

All three women frowned at her outburst. "Aren't you?" the Captain questioned.

Bulma opened her mouth to shout a resounding, `hell no!" when she noticed that the Captain was fingering a firearm that was strapped to her side.

"Uhh…yes. Yes, I am. I was just surprised that you knew that. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Nothing is a secret from me."

Bulma wanted to roll her eyes at Ilene's cocky comment, but she contained herself. What she needed to do was get herself alone in the room with Vegeta so she could free him. She had no doubt that once he was no longer restrained, he would take care of their newest pest problem and get her home. If not grudgingly.

"Can I see my…mate now?"

"First let me tell you why you are here. We need you to obtain a sample from the male. If you do this for us we will return you to your planet unharmed, however, if you don't…"

"Yah, yah, it's lights out, I get it."

"Good. I'm glad that we are on the same page. Now if you will follow me."

The Captain turned on her heel, closely followed by Tess. Ilene waited for Bulma to proceed before bringing up the rear. A few minutes later they entered the room with Vegeta, and Bulma had to stop herself from flinching at the white hot anger that she glimpsed in his eyes. She thanked her lucky stars that he was gagged because she was sure that the string of profanity that would stream out of his mouth at the moment would embarrass even her.

"You have an hour," the Captain stated without moving to leave. The other two women took up similar stances near the door, their dour expressions leaving Bulma no doubt that they intended to watch the show.

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her, donning her most stubborn expression, her eyes glinting like ice.

"I refuse to perform for you like some sort of porn star. I demand privacy."

"We will stay to make sure that there is no trickery." The Captain's closed stance didn't alter as she continued to glare at Bulma.

"What trickery?" Bulma exclaimed with exasperation. "Its not like I have another man hidden down my cleavage. We are in a locked room for Gawd's sake."

The Captain narrowed her eyes in consideration, and after a few moments she nodded in assent. Silently, the three women filed out, with only Tess looking back to toss an angry glare in Bulma's direction.

As soon as they left, Bulma marched over to the transparent wall, quickly dismantling the hidden panel to short out the wiring, turning the wall opaque again. She waited to see if the Captain would hurry back into the room, but after a few moments it became apparent they were going to honor her request for privacy.

Bulma stiffened her spine, readying herself for a deluge of foul language as she made her way over to Vegeta to take the gag out of his mouth.

"Woman, free me," Vegeta snarled as soon as the bit left his lips. Bulma waited patiently for more, and was a bit shocked when he just glared murderously at her.

"Now," he bit out.

Oh, he must be angry as hell if he was just spitting demands. He had passed the cussing stage and moved right into the murder everyone in sight stage.

"Okay, Vegeta. Let me just take a look here."

She began to meticulously examine the metal cuffs that locked Vegeta's hands over his head. They were bolted into the steel table that he was laying on and as far as she could see they weren't released by a locking mechanism. At the head of the table she found a small generator that was emanating some sort of force field. She frowned before making her way to the foot of the table to examine the cuffs at his ankles. As she went she couldn't help but to prod the old argument that had festered between them since he had come to stay at Capsule Corporation.

"So it seems that technology has won over physical strength after all."

Vegeta had argued many times that cultivating one's ki was by far a more enlightened way of growing as a person than spending years studying useless books. He claimed that his mastery over his body made him superior to her, no matter how intelligent she thought herself to be.

"Shut the fuck up and release me."

Bulma clucked at Vegeta disapprovingly. "What's the matter, Vegeta? Don't like having the obvious pointed out to you?"

"Woman, if you keep it up I'm going to kill you along with every other worthless slut female on this ship."

Bulma rolled her eyes, not the least bit frightened by his threat.

"Whatever."

Bulma leaned over his naked thigh, desperately trying to ignore the solidly formed muscle under her soft palm and peered between his legs, looking for anything that she may have missed. She very studiously did not look at the one piece of anatomy that she was most keenly interested in, but she couldn't help but to see it from the corner of her eye. As she leaned over she could have sworn she saw it give the tiniest twitch of interest. She straightened, trying to keep her expression as calm as possible. She returned to the head of the table where she couldn't be seen by Vegeta, and bent down to examine the panel again.

She would admit that she lusted after the Saiyan. After all, what woman in her right mind wouldn't? To echo Ilene's words, the man was perfect. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his body, and his muscles were honed to steely precision. In fact, if he didn't have such a nasty attitude, she would have jumped his bones months ago.

She sighed, tossing her wayward thoughts out on their hinny as she concentrated on the problem before her. The cuffs that held him ran on a simple electrical breaker. It was attached to an overflow valve that leached off the excess ki that Vegeta exerted. It was designed to take on a massive amount of ki, but at the same time that was its design flaw.

She needed to get a closer look at his cuffs, but the table was too tall for her to see them completely. For not the first time she cursed her dainty stature. The Amazons in the other room could more than likely see with ease, but she was going to have to improvise.

She stood up, circling around to Vegeta who glared at her.

"Well?" he snapped.

"I need to get a closer look at your cuffs."

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"I have to get up there with you."

Vegeta paused, and something flashed behind his hooded eyes. "Whatever, just get on with it," he finally snapped.

Bulma couldn't quite get her leg up on the table so she had to lean over to latch her hand over Vegeta's torso. His naked skin was hot to the touch, nearly searing her palm with his heat. She wanted to pull away, but she steeled her determination, using his rigid body to pull herself up onto the table. There wasn't enough room for her to lie next to him, so instead she straddled his chest, her thighs protesting at how wide they had to stretch.

She tried to ignore the tingle of fire that ran from the tips of her breast to the apex of her thighs as she stretched along his length to get a good look at his handcuffs. She was concentrating so hard on trying to ignore the hard, hot body beneath her that she almost didn't react when something brushed against her buttocks. At the same time the cuffs sparked, and she reared back.

Bulma didn't dare look behind her. She just didn't dare. Vegeta was glaring at her like she had turned green and grown a jeweled diadem on her forehead. She knew better, she really did, but she couldn't help but to see the lust he was trying behind a veil of disgust. She had made it her mission in life to needle Vegeta whenever possible, and she just couldn't pass such a choice opportunity up.

She leaned down, wide-eyed as though surprised. "I think there is a snake in the room."

Vegeta choked on his own tongue. "A what?"

"A snake. I don't think it's ready to strike yet, but it's definitely getting antsy."

Vegeta stared at her in confusion, capturing her attention so intensely that she almost didn't notice when color started to slip into his cheeks. She had seen him blush before, and she had to admit she was fascinated by it. This man had seen and done it all. She was certain that he had turned a blind eye to every atrocity that the universe had to offer, yet he blushed whenever she said anything slightly sexual to him. Intriguing.

"Get the hell off me," Vegeta spat through clenched teeth, thoroughly annoyed with her now. Bulma smirked, just the opposite of him, she was thoroughly amused.

Without a word she slid off Vegeta and back onto the floor. She couldn't help but to recall that Tess couldn't get even a twitch out of Vegeta. She darted a quick glance in a southerly direction, but she couldn't detect any change. If he had been erect, he had quickly calmed it- taming the snake, she might say. Bulma stifled a giggle, gallantly looking elsewhere.

Vegeta didn't say anything as she stepped away. Wisely, Bulma didn't comment either. She went back to examining the generator at the end of the table, her mental wheels whirling. It had sparked when Vegeta had become aroused, but the generator remained stable, it made no effort to siphon off the ki he produced. An idea struck her, and she hurried around to face Vegeta.

"You should be able to short out the restraints with ki."

"I've already tried that."

"Yes, but…" Before she could finish, Vegeta powered up, the blue wave of ki nearly knocking her off her feet.

"See, it doesn't work. Do something else. NOW!"

Bulma regained her footing, snarling down at Vegeta, just barely restraining herself from slapping him.

"Dammit, Vegeta. Why are you such a prick?"

"Why are you such a bitch?" he sassed back.

Bulma clenched her fists at her sides, taking a deep calming breath.

"If you would listen for just a minute, I will tell you how to get free."

"Well, hurry up already."

Bulma growled in the back of her throat, and took a step away from him for safety reasons. His safety. If he remained in striking distance she just might throttle him to death.

"You have to power up slowly. It will create a feedback loop and short out the cuffs. It's designed to handle massive surges of power, but it won't be able to compensate for a slow build up. It should fry the wiring."

"It should?" he questioned.

Bulma grimaced at him. "It will."

"Fine, this better work."

Bulma took another step back as Vegeta began to expend his ki slowly. After a few minutes nothing happened, and his ki exploded from his body in frustration.

"It didn't work," he spat.

"You have to do it more slowly, and over a longer period of time."

"I don't have time. You will release me now!"

"Why are you so damned impatient all the time?"

"Why are you such a fucking nag?"

As they argued Bulma had come to stand next to the table. She braced one hand on the table by his hip, dropping her head into the other. She had to admit defeat. She had never met a more stubborn, egotistical man in her life. She was going to die, because he couldn't hold his `wad' for more than two minutes. She should have known he was a power junkie. Sure, he could withstand the temptations of sex, but he couldn't check his power when it counted.

From the corner of her eye she noticed a twitch, and this time she was absolutely certain of what she saw. Vegeta may not have been aroused by Miss Tess Tickle, but he definitely was interested in her. Whether it was her fabulous body or stunning wit she didn't know. It was probably the argument that was turning him on, having nothing to do with her. That would be so typical.

Bulma straightened, crossing her arms as she gloated down at Vegeta. His dark eyes took on a wary look as he glared back up at her.

"Well, there is one way that I know of to gather your ki slowly."

Her relationship with Yamcha, and discussions with other women, mainly Chi-Chi, who had ki-using lovers had taught her one thing. While in bed the man's ki would slowly rise until it burst forth during his climax. It made the experience very pleasurable for both parties involved. She had no doubt that Vegeta would be able to restrain himself for the period of time they needed to short out the restraints, but getting him to agree was another matter completely. Bulma dared not question her own personal motives. She wasn't the most moral person, but neither was a she a complete slut. However, for some reason, she just couldn't stop herself from making the offer.

"How's that?" Vegeta asked cautiously, suddenly concerned at the challenging gleam in Bulma's eyes.

"Sex." She folded her arms across her chest protectively as she said it.

"What!" he practically shouted in outrage. "Not you too."

Bulma shrugged. "Look, it's the only way I can think of to raise your ki at the appropriate speed. If you have any other ideas I'm all ears." She refused to look at him, instead she studied her manicured nails that rested on her bicep. The silence stretched out between them for an eternity. Bulma could feel heat start to creep up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Fine."

At Vegeta's quiet assent, Bulma dared to dart a quick glance at his face before dropping her gaze back down to her arm. She was now quite properly mortified and regretted her rash statement. She swallowed hard, looking for an out.

"Do you want me to get Tess?" she offered just as quietly.

"Hell, no!" he spat with outrage. "Keep that woman away from me."

Bulma shifted her weight as the uncomfortable silence descended on them once again.

"So…"

"Just hurry up and do it."

This situation wasn't exactly what she had imagined, and oh boy, had she imagined. After all, just look at him. Her eyes scanned down his hard body, drinking in his perfection. Her middle tightened in response to all the bronze skin that was bared to her thirsty gaze. She licked her lips, wanting desperately to lean down and run her tongue across his rigid abs.

Before she could change her mind she whipped her shirt up over her head, and dropped her shorts to the floor. She stood next to him, dressed in nothing more than her bra and panties. His dark eyes roamed down her form, and her cheeks heated again in embarrassment. She hadn't planned on getting down and dirty with the prince so her undergarments weren't quite up to par. They didn't even match. She wore a plain white bra and a pair of yellow panties. Thank Kami they weren't her granny panties.

Her embarrassment quickly melted away when it became obvious to her that he didn't care about the state of her underwear. She sucked in her lower lip, biting down as she watched Vegeta's penis twitch and stretch. Awkwardly she reached out her hand to run her fingers down his shaft. He felt like the finest velvet. It reminded her of her sweet sixteen party dress. She had chosen it because it was sinfully revealing, making her feel like a sex goddess. It had clung to her so intimately that her father had almost forbid her to wear it. It had been salaciously decadent, and Vegeta roused the same shimmer of wickedness inside her belly as the dress had.

Under her touch he began to swell even further, but Bulma could tell that he wasn't even close to reaching his full potential. Under lowered lashes she darted a quick glance up at Vegeta. His face remained stoic, almost as if he was allowing his body to participate, but disassociating his mind. She frowned at the thought. She wanted him to be with her. Not just in body, but in mind as well.

She pulled herself up onto the table, swinging her leg over to straddle his waist. She braced her hands on his ribs, smiling at the tingle of excitement that raced up her spine. It had been years since touching someone had given her goose bumps. Leave it to the nastiest man she knew to make her swoon.

"So I heard that Miss Tickle couldn't get a rise out of you." Bulma almost blinked at the husky tone of her voice. What was it about being half-naked that automatically turned her into a sexy vixen? She ground herself against him, insinuating that she had what it took to turn him on.

"I am the greatest warrior you have ever seen. The control I have over my body is without equal. I am not a male that is ruled by something as insignificant as lust."

Bulma's lower lip extended into a pout. That wasn't the compliment she was fishing for. She rolled her eyes at herself. What exactly was she expecting? Poetry?

She leaned forward, running her hands up his chest, sighing with pleasure. She smiled enticingly up at him, pouring on all of her sex appeal for the benefit of the prince.

"Ahh, but don't I test your control just a little bit?"

Without waiting for his response she pursed her lips, intending on kissing him on the mouth. Quicker than she could move Vegeta jerked his head to the side, his entire body reverberating with a threatening growl. If the sound hadn't been so scary, Bulma would have melted into a gooey puddle right on top of him.

She reared back, her eyes wide.

"What the hell are you trying to do, woman?" he snarled, his eyes snapping with anger.

"I was just going to kiss you, Vegeta." Her brow furrowed as she looked down at him in confusion. He looked at her for a moment like he didn't know what she was talking about, before responding.

"Whatever, just knock it off."

Bulma stared down at him for a few minutes, her mind racing a million miles a minute. She ran into an interesting thought, and her brain screeched to a halt while warning bells went off.

"Vegeta, are you a virgin?" she whispered in horror.

His body strained so hard beneath her that she was almost thrown to the floor.

"I am not, you impertinent wench."

His face was so dark with anger that she was sure he would have thrown a ki blast at her head if his hands weren't bound. However, Bulma was never a coward, even when he wasn't tied, and there was no way she was going to let this subject drop. Especially since she had him right where she wanted him.

"Well, how is it that you don't know what a kiss is?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her, sighing with exasperation. A year in the woman's household had taught him that she didn't know the meaning of giving up.

"Not every culture participates in the same disgusting practices as you filthy humans."

Bulma let the insult slide, instead latching onto what interested her the most.

"But kissing is a sign of affection."

"Obviously there is no form of _affection_ between us." he spat word like a mouthful of rotten fruit causing Bulma to frown.

"There are lots of different types of kissing. I'm just surprised that you are so willing to be ignorant." Bulma fluffed her hair as she sat perched superiorly on top of him.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, unable to quell the curiosity rising inside of him. He knew she was baiting him, but at the same time it bugged him that he didn't know something. He was the prince. He was supposed to know everything.

"Like what?" he ground out between tightly clenched teeth.

Bulma eyed him, unable to stop the heat that wound its way through her body. The thought of kissing Vegeta was almost as erotic to her as having sex with him. Kissing had always been her favorite part of the entire experience. It always gave her butterflies.

"Well, there is the kiss between parent and child."

Bulma leaned over Vegeta, ignoring the darkening of his suspicious eyes. She paused half way towards him.

"I would never hurt you, Vegeta," she whispered softly.

"Of course not; you couldn't."

She smiled sweetly at him, and brushed a gentle kiss against his brow.

"I would never hurt you," she repeated.

She drew back, her smile never leaving her pink lips. He glared up at her, but she could see the confusion deep in his dark eyes. He chose to look at the world in degrees of power, while she saw it in shades of humanity. Vegeta thought that Bulma couldn't hurt him, but what he didn't understand was that she wouldn't hurt him. A subtle difference that he would never be able to grasp. At least not yet anyways.

"Then there is the kiss between friends."

She gave him a peck on the cheek, inhaling his musky scent deeply as she did so. She always bitched and complained about how much he stank, but that was to cover up the fact that she loved his scent. He smelled so manly, so virile; it instantly made her female hormones sit up and pant.

He sat unmoving beneath her, his expression shielded and distant. She locked her eyes with his, allowing her sweet smile to melt into a wickedly seductive one.

"And of course, there is the kiss between lovers."

She leaned forward again, sliding her hands over his heavily muscled chest, kneading the rock hard muscles she found there. She dipped low, dragging her breasts over him as she moved up his body. Her eyes never left his as she covered his lips with hers, her body tense with expectation.

His lips were dry and firm, unyielding beneath hers. She glided her tongue along his lower lip, pleading for an invitation. Her groin tightened in response to his eyes that lit up like a bon fire. His lips slowly parted, and she slipped inside triumphantly. Her eyes drifted closed as his taste exploded on her tongue, conjuring images of rich chocolate and smooth port.

She ran her tongue along his teeth, exploring every velvety crevice. Her tongue slid against his, and he pushed back hesitantly. As they danced together, Vegeta strove to learn the intricate steps to their erotic waltz. Soon he grew bolder, becoming more confident until finally he took the lead. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, savoring her.

Vegeta's thick chest expanded as he slipped his tongue into her soft mouth. She tasted like the blue lightning that raced threw his veins, zapping his unemotional heart. Had anyone else but her done such a thing to him he would have bit the offending organ off, but she tasted so sweet that he wanted to drink for eternity. Her body was draped over his, so light that if his skin wasn't on fire from her touch he would have never known she was there.

He wished she was naked so he could feel the hard thrust of her nipples and the soft pillow of her breasts pressed tight against his chest. Naked, so he could thrust into her, feel her heat, but more than that he wished his hands were free so he could plunge them into her silky blue hair and hold her mouth against his.

A kiss she called it. He called it _bliss._

She stretched her arms above their heads, resting her hands delicately on his forearms. She could feel his muscles bulge, flexing with the unconscious desire to wrap his arms around her. She melted against him, soaking up the heat of his body into hers. He felt warm and inviting, but rock hard at the same time.

Unable to breath, Bulma pulled back, panting heavily as she looked down at Vegeta. He was seemingly calm, but she could see a hint of disappointment before he hid it away behind the onyx glass of his eyes. Bulma could feel the evidence of how much he had enjoyed their kiss beneath her. His hardness thrust up demandingly between her legs, seeking out her warmth. She rocked against him, teasing his sensitive flesh with the wet drag of her cotton panties.

She glanced at his manacles, noting the bright blue ki that was gathering at his wrists. Small sparks were insidiously dancing along the electrical circuits, slowly powering the generator. Little by little it would over heat the machine, shorting it out before it could compensate for the unexpected surge. Just a little more foreplay ought to do it.

"There are other types of kisses as well."

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow in question, but he didn't trust himself to speak. He was allowing his body to become aroused in order to free himself from his chains, but he hadn't realized that he would enjoy the act so much. He had lain with various women throughout his life, some were whores, others not, but she was definitely the most intriguing.

With a mischievous glint in her blue eyes she lowered her head to sprinkle small kisses along his muscular chest. Her hair flowed across his skin, achingly cool against his burning flesh.

She dipped lower and his muscles tightened over his ribs. He felt his erection practically sit up and beg as her mouth drew closer. She found the crease that ran down center of his stomach, separating the two packs of abs on either side. He sucked in his breath, his muscles becoming more prominent, highlighting valleys and ridges that beckoned her to trace kisses along them.

She gripped his hip bones, taunting him with her hot breath. She dropped her head, shielding her face with a waterfall of aqua hair. Vegeta forgot to breathe, his whole body becoming bow-string tight with expectation. Instead of tasting him, she dipped her clever tongue into the hollow of his belly button. Vegeta nearly shot off the table, the sensation was so unexpected. Never had any woman touched him there, until that moment he hadn't realized how sensitive it was.

His fully hard arousal bucked, nudging her beneath her chin. A soft feminine giggle wafted up to his ears, surprising him. Never had any woman laughed while in bed with him. They were either too afraid, or merely doing their duty, but not his vixen. She feared nothing, not even him.

His thoughts raced so quickly through his head he almost missed it when she moved her mouth away from his belly, letting it linger along the head of his staff. Her hot breath enveloped him, encasing him in a heat that felt so good, yet didn't do nearly enough to satisfy him. He wanted something soft, wet, and searingly hot surrounding him.

He expected her to tease, to dart her tongue out for a taste then run away, but she surprised him. She lowered her mouth, slipping him past her petal lips, nearly swallowing him whole. He arched beneath her, his self control crumbling at her touch. She was such a quandary. One moment she was sweetly shy, the next she was brazenly bold. She kept him guessing, never predictable.

The cuffs sparked, and his ki rose sharply. Bulma raised her head and he couldn't help but to think that her eyes were the same bright color as his ki. Electric and shocking, so like her. She smiled up at him victoriously. He wanted to be angry at her look, but he couldn't find it within himself. All he wanted was her.

The vicious red-head had drooled over his cock for hours, tempting him with luscious kisses from her narrow, viper tongue, but he had felt nothing. However, only one dip into Bulma's mouth nearly undid him. How could she undo his precious control, reducing him to nothing more than a quivering boy eager to see breasts for the first time?

As if reading his thoughts, Bulma sat up, reaching behind her to undo her bra. Vegeta wanted to scream, but his voice was frozen behind his teeth. Her unbound breasts were small, barely fitting into his palms, but he knew they would be firm and delicious in his mouth. Her cherry-red nipples were hard with desire, and he clenched his teeth, disappointed that he couldn't nibble them.

She leaned across his chest, her lush, warm body burning him wherever she touched. She wiggled her hips, and he was barely able to contain his groan. Suddenly, she was completely unclothed, her wet heat slipping against his hardness.

"Would you like to kiss me again, Vegeta?" Bulma asked huskily. Vegeta could do nothing more than nod.

She leaned down, tracing his full lips with her tongue. She raised her hips, and his cock practically stood up on its own to receive her. She thrust her tongue between his teeth at the same time she lowered her body to impale herself on him. They sighed together, their breath mingling as one.

They kissed fiercely, both fighting for control as Bulma began a slow, hard ride that drove them wild. The cuffs sparked, but they were to far gone to care. Their only thoughts were of flesh and sweat, of tongues and lips. They tasted each other, absorbing the scent and feel of their bodies as they became one.

Bulma could feel the pleasure that unfurled in her belly, rippling through her veins. It circled around, breaching her skin only to recede like the ocean to prepare for a tidal wave of bliss. It gathered behind the dam of her insides, pushing and pulling, begging to be freed.

She reared back, delving her fingers into her hair. Vegeta growled at the loss of her heat, his eyes drawn to the bounce of her breasts as she rode him even harder. He strained against his cuffs, forgetting that he was bound, wanting only to cup those luscious mounds.

With every rock of her hips she unleashed the animal inside of him. It was frothing and growling, straining at the bit to be freed. He thrust his own hips up off the table, driving himself deeper inside of her, seeking her hottest, inner core. His chest rumbled with a continuous growl that he couldn't curb if he tried.

She arched her back, and he felt her body ripple around him at the same time as a primal cry tore past her lips. Her flesh pulled at his cock, taunting the beast inside of him until he could no longer hold back. He felt what could only be his soul break lose from inside his chest, rushing toward her in a wave of pleasure.

Suddenly, he was no longer bound, and he reached forward, looping his arms around her waist. He buried his face between her breasts, wallowing in hedonistic luxury. He felt her fingers sink into his hair as they rocked together as one, the pleasure of their release rolling over them for what seemed to be hours.

Eventually, the roar in his ears dimmed and his blood calmed. Bulma was draped over him, cradled on his lap as he held her close. He was deeply wedged inside her, and he didn't know if he had the strength to move.

Bulma tipped her head back to look up at him, and he couldn't help but to gaze at her swollen lips. Her eyes were dark, the color of navy, endlessly deep. He leaned forward, his breath caressing her lips as he looked into her eyes.

"I should like to kiss you again."

Bulma smiled, hiding a knowing glint behind the fall of her lashes as she crossed the distance that separated him. She would have never thought to hear such a confession, and she doubted she would hear one again. At least not until they were safely behind her bedroom door.

She had a feeling that she wouldn't be alone at night anymore, nor did she think that she ever wanted to be again. In the moment of her climax, she had felt something bright, but impossibly fragile enter her. She had no doubt that she had been chosen to hold what was left of Vegeta bedraggled soul. Something that she would cherish from this life to the next. Something she would hold for all eternity.

They parted, and Bulma shivered as the realization of where they were returned to her. Vegeta's eyes hardened as he too remembered. He growled deeply untangling himself from her. Bulma dropped to the floor, quickly gathering her clothes in a ball, holding them to her chest.

"Vegeta!" she cried as he stalked towards the door.

She knew that he was intent on punishing those who had captured him, humiliating him beyond redemption, but she wasn't so sure if that was what they deserved. After all if they hadn't gone through so much trouble, Vegeta and she would have never experienced what they had.

Vegeta would never back down unless he had a reason to, and it was up to her to give him one.

"I'm awfully cold."

"Get dressed." He turned his back, making his way towards the door.

Bulma frowned, trying another tactic. "I don't think I will be fully warm until I'm home, in my bed, under the covers, all curled up and naked."

He glanced back at her, and she gifted him with a sexy grin. For a moment she thought it wouldn't work. It was flimsy at best, but then he rolled his eyes at her.

"You are so weak. How did you live this long without a male to protect you?"

Bulma's face turned red with anger. Her first instinct was to tell him that she needed no man. She opened her mouth to scream her insult, but she caught herself at the last second. The gleam in Vegeta's eyes told her that was exactly what he wanted.

"Lucky, I guess." She shrugged, her hair shifting away from her pale shoulder. "However, I can tell you this. If I'm not back in my bed in the next five minutes I'll…"

"You'll what?" Vegeta taunted.

Bulma turned her wickedest grin in his direction, touting her victory before the battle was done. "I'll never fight with you again."

Vegeta's eyes flashed, and before she could breathe she was hefted up into his strong arms as they whisked through the corridors.

"Brat," he muttered beneath his breath, not even bothering to look down at her.

Bulma smiled to herself as she remembered Tess's words. A well-sated male rarely wanted to destroy anything. How right she was.

Out of sheer luck they stumbled across Ilene, nearly scaring her out of her skin. The woman screeched to high heaven as she fell back on her butt, papers and clipboard flying. Even naked, cradling her in his arms, Vegeta still managed to be threatening as he warned Ilene never to set foot on Earth again. Bulma doubted if the woman was even listening. Positioned as she was she had an eyeful of Vegeta's very best asset.

Vegeta continued to growl that if he even so much as felt her in the next star system, he would personally stop his training (amazing feat that) to seek them out, and destroy their ship until nothing was left but space dust. Bulma wanted to tell him that the woman wasn't listening, but she was surprised when Ilene stuttered her assurance that they would never be bothered again

Vegeta grunted, and as Bulma was thinking what a Neanderthal he was he dropped her legs and tossed, _tossed_ her up onto his shoulder like a sack of grain. The air whooshed out of her lungs, but that didn't stop her from beating her fist on his back.

"You ape. Put me down this instant!"

Vegeta bent over and Bulma paused, thinking mistakenly that for once he would obey her. Instead he snatched the transporter device from Ilene's wrist, nearly tearing the woman's arm off in the process.

"Quit your whining, woman."

"Put me down first!" she yelled.

Vegeta swatted her on her bare buttocks. "Shut your mouth or you'll be sorry."

Bulma blinked, stunned awe stealing her voice. No had ever dared to hit her. Her parents hadn't even spanked her as a child.

When she opened her eyes she was no longer staring at a machine gray floor, but navy blue carpet. Without a word he tossed her into the air, ignoring her shriek as she fell into a heap in the middle of the bed. She looked up to see him staring down at her, his thick arms crossed over his perfect chest. She opened her mouth to give him an earful when she accidentally got distracted. Vegeta inhaled, and it was all over for her. Her eyes devoured his naked body, dropping until they settled on his hard, smooth arousal.

She glanced back up at his smirking face, and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"Now let's see about getting you warm, shall we?"

Without another word he pounced on her, making sure that she was thoroughly warm from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. And although he came and went through the years, she always knew that she kept part of him tucked safely away inside her heart, her treasure, her bliss, their eternity.

In deep space a contingent of woman crawled along the halls of their spaceship, looking for wayward drops of genetic material. Ilene Dover, scowled at the floor, her behind waving in the air like a great big flag of defeat. The most perfect male in the universe and he had to be mated. All the good ones were either married or gay, wasn't that her luck.


End file.
